Mes vieilles manières
by a.a.k88
Summary: OK, j’avais besoin de faire quelque chose, et j’ai décidé de sortir quelque chose que nous n’avions pas vu depuis un moment... l’Angel abruti ! Je l’aime ! C’est tout bête. Point de vue d’Angel.


**P'tite fic bien mignonne que j'ai voulu traduire. M'enfin elle est quand même pas à moi...**

Titre : Mes vieilles manières

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Auteur : AbbyCadabra

Spoilers : Jusque "Papa"

Commentaires : OK, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, et j'ai décidé de sortir quelque chose que nous n'avions pas vu depuis un moment... l'Angel abruti ! Je l'aime ! C'est tout bête. Point de vue d'Angel.

_J'ai un enfant. Moi. Vampire. Enfant. Ca ne va pas ensemble, je sais. Mais il est ici le petit bonhomme, dans mes bras. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça me faire peur à mort. Hum... ok peut-être que mort n'est pas parfaitement adapté ce scénario. Ca me fait peur à... poussière ? Non. C'est juste étrange. _

_Et penser à un mot qui s'adapte à ce scénario totalement bizarre me fait juste mal à la tête. _

_La seule chose qui semble apaiser mon mal de tête perpétuel c'est quand c'est juste moi et Connor. Dans le noir. Je sais, je sais. Pas vraiment un environnement sain pour un nouveau-né, mais ça m'aide réellement. Et je doute que ça va avoir des effets durables sur lui. _

_Alors maintenant que tout s'est calmé et revenu à la normale, et je l'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment normal du tout, j'ai le temps d'arrêter d'être le vampire inquiet et sur-protecteur. C'est vrai. Je suis revenu, par inattention, à mes vieilles manières. _

_Non, je ne suis pas devenu le broyeur de noir sans fin que j'étais par le passé. Non, c'est bien pire que ça. _

_J'en suis revenu à être un grand, énorme... roulements de tambour SVP... abruti. _

_C'est vrai. Les choses sont revenues de la façon dont elles étaient ; plus un enfant en bas âge. Cordy m'appelle un abruti pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, indépendamment de si Connor est présent ou non. _

_Et à la différence de mon ancien statut d'abruti, je sais exactement ce qui me rend abruti. C'est Cordy et Connor. _

_Pas juste Cordy toute seule, et pas juste petit Connor. C'est quand Cordy tient Connor. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à mes fonctions motrices, mais elles se stoppent plus ou moins. _

_Je vais foncer dans les murs parce que je suis occupé à les fixer. J'ai bousculé la pauvre Fred je ne sais combien de fois. Elle a plus ou moins compris pourquoi car maintenant quand Cordy et Connor sont ensembles, elle n'est jamais dans la pièce. _

_J'ai trébuché en descendant les escaliers plus de fois que je ne peux vraiment les compter. Et ceci : je trébuche même en montant les escaliers. C'est vrai. Soudainement je ne peux pas lever ma jambe, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas mettre mon pied sur la marche suivante, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas marcher, ce qui signifie que je tombe. En montant les escaliers. Tellement, tellement très pathétique... _

_Et ne commençons même pas sur la partie où je tombe des chaises. Ou des divans, ou du bord du lit, ou cette seule fois quand je suis tombé hors de la voiture... _

_J'ai un sérieux problème. _

_Est-que qu'ils ont des cassettes audio qui aident ou des groupes ou quelque chose d'autre pour les vampires qui sont tombés amoureux de leurs visionnaires et qui, chaque fois qu'elles portes leur fils, ont certaines sortes d'accidents corporels ? _

_Un de ces jours je vais me casser un os. Et est-ce que ça ne serait pas la meilleure ?_

"Angel !"

_C'est Cordy. J'ai plutôt intérêt à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, si tout va bien sans accident, et voir ce qu'elle veut. _

_OK, jusque là, tout va bien. Sortir du lit n'a posé aucun problème. Et marcher semble aller très bien jusque là. J'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas pousser ma chance avec les escaliers pour le moment. Je vais essayer de lui parler du balcon ici en haut._

"Quoi ?"

"Viens ici !"

_Bon sang. _

_Regarde juste les escaliers. Concentre-toi sur les escaliers. Concentre-toi... _

_Whoa ! _

_OK, on vérifie ça. Ne te concentre pas tellement sur les escaliers que tu oublies que tu portes toujours ton fils en bas âge et l'as presque laissé tomber. C'était pas loin. _

_J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de fixer ce problème 'abruti' que j'ai. Ca met tout le monde autour de moi en danger maintenant. _

_Très bien, tout le chemin jusqu'en bas des escaliers sans un seul accident. Et je vais juste oublier que j'ai presque laissé tomber Connor parce que j'étais tellement concentré sur les satanés escaliers... _

_La voilà qui arrive, elle gagne du terrain. Elle vient plus près et voilà ces stupides papillons. _

_J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas essayer de tenir Connor car ça me mettrait dans la merde. Bien... plus que je ne le suis déjà. _

_Je me porte-malheur à moi-même ! Je me tiens ici, pensant que je ne veux pas qu'elle tienne Connor et la première chose qu'elle fait est de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras. Je suis un abruti !_

"Ouich, Cordy ? Il y a-t-il quelchque chose dont tu as beschoin ?"

_Oh, non. Ne me dites pas que ma langue va m'abandonner maintenant ! Pas après que je vienne juste de faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bas des escaliers !_

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Angel ? Est-ce que tu as vidé le bar à liqueur pendant qu'on ne regardait pas ?"

"Bienchûr que non."

_Je devrais simplement arrêter de parler._

"Oki-l'abruti. Quoi que tu dises, nullo."

_Nullo ! Je ne suis plus un abruti ! _

_C'est quoi un nullo ? Est-ce que je fais une progression à partir d'abruti, ou est-ce une régression ? _

_Je maudis son jargon d'adolescente du 21ème siècle !_

"Enfin c'est pas grave, Wes m'a dit de te dire que tu devais sortir et aller obtenir certaines infos de tes sources démons à propos de cette nana Justine car ses sources humaines n'aident pas du tout."

_Ne parle pas, ne parle pas. Mais je dois lui répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hum... oh ! Acquiescer ! Je peux faire ça ! _

_Oui ! Ca a marché ! Et je ne me suis pas fait passer pour un imbécile. _

_Maintenant... se retourner lentement et se diriger vers la porte... ne fonce dans rien pendant que tu tournes... bon boulot. Je mérite une tape dans le dos pour être capable de faire un tour de 180 degrés sans tomber ou casser quelque chose. Les choses qui me font plaisir ces jours-ci... _

_Je fais de bon progrès ce soir. Je vais peut-être simplement être capable de sortir d'ici sans que quelque chose d'humiliant ne m'arrive. _

_Juste quelques pas en plus jusqu'à la porte et je suis bon pour partir !_

"Angel !"

_Bon sang ! _

_Tourne-toi lentement encore, tu ne veux pas te cogner dans n'importe quoi maintenant. _

_Je la regarde tenir Connor et je peux déjà me sentir flotter au 7ème ciel. Mais c'est une mauvaise chose. Parce que des choses mauvaises, abruties suivent après que j'aie ce sentiment._

"Sois prudent."

_Ce sourire qu'elle me fait est si véritable et magnifique que je pourrais me transformer en poussière à cet instant précis et je m'en foutrais totalement parce que là maintenant je suis aussi près du paradis que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Et je ne veux pas que ce moment se finisse. _

_J'acquiesce encore, mais pas parce que j'en avais l'intention. Mais parce que la vue d'elle en train de sourire et de tenir mon fils m'a rendu sans voix. _

_Oh ! Purée, j'ai presque oublié ! Je dois partir. _

_Je dois aller parler à un groupe de démons initiés à propos de cette nouvelle fille, Justine, et-_

**Claque**

_Oh mon dieu. Je l'ai fait. Je n'ai même pas pu aller jusqu'à a porte. En fait, je suis aller jusqu'à la porte. _

_Ai foncé juste dedans pour être exact. _

_Ajouter un autre petit trait en-dessous de la colonne des portes dans lesquelles j'ai foncé depuis la semaine passée. Je crois que j'en suis à 348. _

_Je me retourne parce que je peux l'entendre rire et il n'y a aucune chance que je rate la vue de Cordy en train de rire. Elle doit trouver ça hilarant parce qu'elle devient un peu rouge et ses gloussements sont maintenant un pur fou rire. _

_Elle se moque de moi, mais c'est OK. Vraiment ça l'est. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est qu'elle rit. _

_Toutes ces choses abruties que j'ai faites en valent presque la peine parce qu'elle rit toujours. _

_Elle secoue la tête alors que son amusement diminue, faisant ses cheveux cascader autour de son visage. Mais elle sourit toujours._

"Abruti."

Fin.


End file.
